<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Halloween by go_astray_with_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247495">Happy Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_astray_with_me/pseuds/go_astray_with_me'>go_astray_with_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Smut, slight exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_astray_with_me/pseuds/go_astray_with_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant didn’t know if he judged himself for wanting sex while watching a horror movie. He definitely judged himself for wanting it when their best friends were next to them.</p>
<p>-<br/>They watch Scream together and Skye can't keep her hands off of Grant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grant nestled his face further into the pillow and tried not to groan. His hotel room was being shared with Skye and FitzSimmons. It’s not like he had a problem with spending time with them but come on! They just had a mission—a very intense, stressful, and <i>not fun</i> mission. And, yet, instead of turning in for the night,  they decided to watch a movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His girlfriend Skye, who he admittedly loved very much, had the horrible idea that they should all share a hotel room. At the time he agreed. He couldn’t say no to the way her eyes shined when she asked. Skye declared it would feel like a sleepover. Ward wished everybody would just go to bed already . He felt the mattress dip as she leaned off the bed to flick the lightswitch off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alarm clock read that it was past midnight and they haven’t even <i>started</i> Scream yet. Skye prodded his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Okay, maybe this night wasn’t so bad. At least he got to cuddle with a beautiful woman. He rolled onto his back when she slid under the covers with him. Skye made a show of checking that both Fitz and Simmons were comfortable before pressing play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye settled into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He glanced at Fitz and suppressed a smirk. He could make out the engineer’s amusing position from the glow of the hotel TV. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, like he was terrified of sharing one with Simmons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ward was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt the pad of Skye’s pointer finger press into his stomach. She stroked along his abdominals, almost absentmindedly. He allowed relaxation to finally take over his body as he watched the movie. Her fingers felt nice on his skin and he hasn’t seen Scream in ages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Skye moved her hand back down to his waist and stroked his sides, goosebumps littered his arms. She pressed a silent kiss to his neck and he momentarily closed his eyes. He knew she was probably just being sweet but <i>damn</i>. Grant really wanted to touch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forced himself to forget his stupid manly urges and refocused his attention on the movie. That was a mistake. Billy and Sidney were making out on screen. Grant swallowed. Sure, they were just kissing but the way Billy was on top of her. The way Sidney was gasping against him. It was intense. Skye’s fingers slipped under his sweatpants to caress his hip bones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grant didn’t know if he judged himself for wanting sex while watching a horror movie. He definitely judged himself for wanting it when their best friends were next to them. Skye’s hand drifted a little too close to where he desired her. He inhaled sharply. On the TV, he watched Sidney expose her breast to Billy. He watched Billy’s surprised grin. His girlfriend then pressed her chest against him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes snapped to meet hers. Was she doing this on purpose? Skye grinned at him and moved her hand to the elastic of his boxer briefs. She was tilting her head, asking him a silent question. Grant glanced back at Fitzsimmons. Simmons was already asleep, one leg intertwined with Fitz’s, who was also nodding off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn’t a kink he particularly had, doing it in front of others. But he was exhausted and pumped from post-mission adrenaline. He wanted it bad enough to make stupid decisions. Grant gave her a curt nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye slipped her hand inside his underwear, taking him in her hand. He instantly got hard. She palmed him roughly and he had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping. Her pace on his dick was surprisingly punishing and he needed something to focus on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ward dragged his hand over to his girlfriend and dipped his fingers into her leggings. His eyes widened when he realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. He stroked his fingers through her wetness before settling on his goal. Her clit was so wet and hot against him. He strummed it, trying not to lose control before she did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her hand out of his pants and licked her palm before continuing the most public handjob he’s ever received. He dug his fingers against her clit, making her roll her hips against his fingers. He shuddered. She was going to be the death of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His free arm slid up her shirt, feeling her soft breast in his palm. He latched onto one of her nipples, pinching it while he slid a finger inside her. Skye responded by giving his cock a harsh tug, twisting her hand around the tip. Ward almost let out a moan. He glanced back at Fitzsimmons, who were both dead asleep. His hips bucked against her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grant watched her face while he fingered her. She was biting her lip, little gasps threatening to be let out. Her eyes pierced into his. Her eyebrows knit as she stroked him faster. For some reason, it seemed she thought she could make him come before she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn’t going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ward attacked her neck with his mouth. Partly to make her feel good and partly to muffle a whine caught in his throat. He slipped another finger into her. His middle and ring finger started to fuck her hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hips were thinking with a mind of their own. He was thrusting into her hand and it felt <i>so good</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>, this was hot. Grant was so into this. The way she had to touch him, she wanted him so bad. How fucking wet she was. She <i>wasn’t even wearing underwear</i>. He had to make her come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grant had one hand fingering her, the other twisting around her nipple, and his mouth moved up to her ear. Skye’s breathing was getting faster, louder. Her hand faltered around his shaft but he didn’t mind. He grinded against her side. She was close, he could tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye messily pressed her lips against his. He worked his two fingers inside her, curling them up. Ward bit her lip before swiping his tongue against hers. Her legs were twisting in the sheets, thighs shaking. All of the sudden she broke apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her back arched, hips rolling against his fingers. He kissed her, trying to quiet any possible sounds. She was so absolutely beautiful. He was the luckiest man in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grant worked her through her orgasm, only pulling his fingers out of her when she stopped shaking. He kissed her cheek sweetly. Skye was laying on her back on the hotel bed. He turned on his side towards her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so gorgeous and she made him feel so special. He watched her post-orgasm smile. How she grinned sleepily through heavy breaths. Skye raised her eyebrows at him, pointedly looking down at his waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care of yourself.” She whispered, her voice hidden by the sounds of the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t need telling twice. Ward pushed his sweatpants and underwear off of his hips. He gripped his dick, ready to get off. Skye lifted the covers up, watching his hand. He almost came into his fist when he saw her expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye scooted closer to him. She stroked her hand up and down his arms as he started to jack off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made me come so hard.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hips slammed into his hand. Skye moved her hand down to his hip bones, just like she was doing when they first started watching. Grant was so horny. He wanted to finish. He <i>needed</i> to come. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so hot like this, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ward pressed his face into the pillow to keep from groaning. He could hear how wild his breathing was. He was shivering, fucking his own hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slipped her fingers down to his balls and scratched them lightly. His eyes screw shut and he came hard against the hotel sheets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope everyone is enjoying this spooky season. I would like to clarify that yes, Grant is equally attracted to Billy and Sidney. No, I will not elaborate on this point. Lemme know what y'all think of this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>